Starfire/Quotes
DC Super Hero Girls Teen Titans (original series) *"I did not know you before, so to me, you are normal." * "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." *"We are your friends, Robin. We are not leaving without you." *"Raven is complicated. There are things about her we are not meant to understand." *"On Tamaran this merely translates as the transfer of knowledge, but on your world it means... More. Or so I've heard." *"You may not value my life, but I still value yours." *"I am hopeful when this is over we may still be friends." *"The greater the struggle against your power, the more it resists. Embrace what you have inside, let it become you, and you will find who you were meant to be." *"There will always be people who say mean words because you are different. And sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people that do not judge people based on how they look, or where they came from. Those are the people whose words truly matter." *"Your Earth ways are strange to me. Please, what is this 'so-fa' of which you speak?" * "I do not seem to understand you." * "I will not let despair dim my flame!" * "It was the only way you could save us. But you're not in this alone. We can save each other." * "I still believe in friendship." * "At least we fight for what's right." * "You could have simply told us this and asked for our help." * "You're not his slaves anymore. Be your own hero." *"On Tamaran we appreciate the past. We respect it. But we don't live there. We live here. Now. In the moment." Teen Titans Go! *"I am the cool. Shamma Lamma Mu-mu." *"It seems I have succeeded in the telling of the spooky story!" *"Where're you going? The party's just started!" *"Hehehe, it is enjoyable to laugh at someone else's misfortune." *"Laughing at your shortcomings makes us all feel better about ourselves." *"Oh joy!" *"Wonderful!" Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe ''Justice League: Knights of Rao'' * "You are just as disrespectiful and sadistic as another evil human our friend denounced! You will not have our protection!" - To Max Lord after he was exposed by Terra for creating the monsters the Titans fought against (and selling some of them for Slade)Justice Titans; also referencing the events of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 9 * "In Fearful Day, In Raging Night... With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light... Look to the stars, for Hope burns bright." - Starfire quoting the Blue Lantern Oath after accepting her ring. * "Like all in Tamaran... I am in debt with you and the rest of the Corps. I will be most pleased to be with you again. - Starfire expressing gratitude for Superman and the Blue Lantern Corps.Lost Star * "Your father can rest in peace now, friend. He will be remembered thanks to you." - Starfire comforting Tara Markov over her father's death by Vandal Savage's hands.Apokolips No More! ''Teen Titans'' Alternate Season 2 * "Blue Lanterns have been doing wonderful things in many star systems for a long time. They may not act like soldiers like the Green Lanterns have been. But their light is among the most beautiful things we have ever seen." - Starfire showing her knowledge about Blue Lanterns.Stone and Steel * "Both Tamaran and Earth are the worlds I accept as home. Also the two worlds I will not let you take away!" - Starfire on defeating Brainiac.Absolute Justice References Category:Quotes